A Canção do Silêncio
by Sumie sama
Summary: Japão, 1930, cidade de Kioto. A chagada de um jovem e belo filho bastardo de uma nobre, porém misteriosa familia abala aos poucos a realidade de seus integrantes. Yaoi, dark lemon
1. Prólogo

A Canção do Silêncio

Prólogo

Era uma noite chuvosa, e pelos vidros das janelas podia-se ver o caótico movimento das arvores que pareciam dançar agitadamente uma musica que só elas ouviam. O menino tinha nove anos. Estava com medo. Não da chuva, não dos ruidosos trovões, não dos imensos corredores vazios da antiga mansão nos quais seus nervosos passos ecoavam como batidas de um coração. Era dele que tinha medo. _Dele._

Há quase meia hora ouvira-o chegar, já fazia meses que não aparecia, e sempre quando isso acontecia o menino nutria a esperança de que não viria mais, de que sua mais recente visita seria a ultima.

Os hematomas do corpo de sua mãe já quase desapareciam, nas ultimas semanas ela até tinha se mantido um pouco mais sóbria e conversado com ele sobre coisas como as festas de final de ano que se aproximavam, chegara-lhe até a perguntar se ele queria um presente... Um presente... Será que já havia ganhado algum? Não conseguia lembrar.

Pode ver pela janela a carruagem dele se aproximando. Então depois ouviu o barulho que foi quando abriu a grande porta dupla de entrada e penetrou na sala, encharcado, bêbado, abraçado a uma moça jovem cuja roupa chamativa revelava ser de conduta promiscua.

Escondido no alto da escada a criança observava a tudo tremula e silenciosa. Quantas vezes sua mãe não havia lhe dito para não se aproximar quando aquele homem chegava? Quantas vezes havia lhe dito para _não olhar_. Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Olhando se sentia mais seguro, olhando tinha certeza de que o "monstro" manteria distancia de si.

Pouco mais de meia hora havia se passado desde que o vira na sala de entrada. Mas sabia onde ele estaria agora, era o lugar para onde sempre ia quando chegava, o maior quarto da casa, onde ele acreditava que sua mãe dormia, mas do qual ela se afastava assim que ele ia embora. Relutando consigo mesmo, sua coragem venceu sua consciência, e assim, a passos trêmulos e perdidos, vestindo apenas o blusão branco de linho com o qual dormia, ele caminhou até lá.

Já do corredor ele podia ouvir as risadas do pai, os gemidos da mãe e da outra mulher com quem ele viera. Seu coração acelerou descompassado e ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Quantas vezes já havia visto aquilo? Quantas vezes já havia vomitado a noite inteira ao lembrar das cenas nas quais sua mãe era submetida ao pior?

Mas, ainda assim...

O menino se arrastou tão silencioso quanto um réptil até a fresta da porta, e de lá, recebendo a luz que vinha de dentro do quarto viu aquele quadro horrível.

O homem estava nu sobre a cama e sua mãe – completamente bêbada, de quatro diante dele recebia-o por trás de maneira violenta enquanto a outra mulher era forçada a beijá-la na boca. Era horrível. Doloroso. Um sentimento forte de mais para caber no peito de uma criança. Ele podia sentir medo, dor por sua mãe estar ali, mas sempre o que mais lhe dominava era o ódio.

Aquele homem alto, de aparência tão bela e elegante, lhe parecia o mais horripilante dos bichos.

As posições foram se trocando, ele ia ordenando, passo a passo o que ambas deviam fazer. Oferecia objetos fálicos para que elas se introduzissem enquanto ambas tinham que engolir, quase sufocando seu sexo sempre ereto.

Como de costume, o menino sentiu a ânsia de vomito tomando conta de seu ventre. Afastou-se para trás movendo lentamente os pés, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. De tão tremulo e nervoso, ele tropeçou nas barras da camisola que vestia e caiu – para frente, escancarando assim o resto da porta e caindo no chão, diante deles.

Em toda sua vida, ele nunca poderia descrever o que sentiu dentro de si naquele momento. Medo... Não, não foi medo, foi pânico. Pânico no sentido exato da palavra. Ele não conseguiu se mover, não conseguiu se levantar, e a única coisa que poderia se lembrar de ter sentido foi um liquido quente escorrendo por entre suas pernas, molhando o linho de sua camisola e formando uma pequena poça sob si.

Quando aquele homem levantou-se da cama e começou a caminhar em sua direção, seu corpo começou a tremer de tal forma que suas mãos quase não mais sustentava parte de seu corpo. Ele não conseguiu levantar a cabeça, não conseguiu encará-lo. Sua mãe correu em sua direção assim que tomou consciência disso, porem foi recebida pelo homem com um violento e desmedido soco no rosto que causou um ruído sinistro seguido pelo som do impacto do corpo dela caindo no chão. A outra mulher, ainda imóvel, apenas observou.

O menino foi levantado por uma forte mão que ergueu-o pelo queixo, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso irônico no rosto do outro.

"Você..." Ele começou a murmurar "Sempre fica me vendo não é? Gosta de me ver... Fazendo essas coisas com sua mãe..." Então ele riu um pouco, erguendo o menino pelo braço e jogando-o com força sobre a cama. "Entendi você. Deseja participar... Estava com ciúme por seu pai deixá-lo de fora da diversão..."

A partir daquele momento a mente da criança travou. A única coisa que se repetia e se repetia em seus pensamentos era a palavra "pai".

Como um pequeno boneco, seus músculos não se moveram quando sentiu aquelas grandes mãos puxarem e rasgarem violentamente suas roupas. Seus olhos não se fecharam quando o órgão ereto daquele homem foi introduzido com força em sua boca com movimentos rápidos que machucavam seu pescoço, sua garganta, sua alma.

Na beira da cama ele podia ver o tempo todo o rosto daquela mulher observando-o em silêncio. O homem dizia muitas coisas das quais ele nada entendia, tão suspenso estava seu raciocínio. Até que foi desperto por seus próprios gritos. Sentiu suas pernas serem abertas com força, e algo quente avançava na direção de suas nádegas. Então começou a empurrar e empurrar mais até que a dor se tornou insuportável, de maneira que não pode controlar a própria voz, e pegou-se aos berros e choro, sentindo-se rasgado, atravessado, algo terrível.

Sua espinha, seu pescoço, tudo latejava em uma dor antes inimaginável, e ao longe, o som das risadas daquele homem ecoavam em sua cabeça. Até que tudo foi ficando distante e meio esbranquiçado. O ar foi ficando rarefeito, e seu peito se tornou pesado e incomodo. Então tudo ficou escuro, e ele morreu.

Bem, pelo menos foi por isso – pela morte, que ele desejou intensamente.


	2. Capitulo Um Irmão

Capitulo Um - Irmão

Japão, 1930, Kioto

"Sumie!" Gritava Yukari Shinji, uma mulher de quase quarenta anos, enquanto segurava a saia para não tropeçar. "Já está quase na hora do almoço, o senhor não vai gostar se o jovem mestre sumir de novo! Sumie!"

A mulher parou um pouco apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, estava cansada e respirando com dificuldade. Era a terceira vez que ele fazia isso. Não sabia quantas vezes mais o pai do menino, o senhor Masanori iria suportar estas fugas. Mas, como das ultimas vezes, desistiu, aquelas terras eram enormes e haviam dezenas de lugares apropriados para quem quisesse se esconder, e logo ela compreendeu – mais uma vez, que não adiantaria gritar ou procurar.

Suspirou fundo e deu meia volta. Só não gostaria de estar perto quando o senhor percebesse que seu Sumie não desceria para o almoço.

Sentado em um alto galho de uma arvore não tão distante dali, Sumie apenas recostou sua cabeça para trás fechando os olhos para ignorar melhor a voz que lhe chamava. Mas logo o silêncio voltou, e seu coração se aquietou de novo. Não queria pensar, preferia não pensar na jovem dama que deixava sozinha pela terceira vez. Se sentia muito mal por isso, mas ainda assim seu receio em relação a ter uma noiva era mais forte.

"Jovem mestre, escondido aqui mais uma vez?"

A voz doce de Hiroki despertou Sumie de seus pensamentos. Eles estavam atrás de um grande monte, onde podia ser vista uma caverna grande e escura não tão distante, era um lugar longe do movimento e evitado por haverem muitas cobras. Porém Hiroki sabia que o jovem garoto estaria ali, pois sempre ia se sentar nos galhos daquela antiga cerejeira quando precisava ficar sozinho e pensar.

Sumie apenas olhou para ele demoradamente e depois voltou novamente seus olhar para o alto, para os poucos pedaços de céu que conseguia ver por entre as flores.

Hiroki tinha dezessete anos, apenas dois a mais do que ele, porém a maior parte das vezes se comportava como um perfeito adulto, sempre lhe aconselhando e lhe dizendo coisas serias, como o que fazer ou o que dizer. Mas tudo isso sempre com a enorme humildade que um servo deve ter perante o filho de seu patrão.

"Seu pai ficará chateado de novo. Tem certeza que desta vez também não quer tentar ao menos conhecê-la?"

"Vi uma foto dela." Falou pela primeira vez Sumie depois de um longo período de silêncio.

"Mesmo?" Indagou Hiroki esforçando-se para parecer interessado o suficiente para manter o outro falando.

"Sim."

"E o que achou?"

"Ela é linda. Tem a sua idade, minha mãe disse. Esta estudando em uma universidade, faz artes. Sabe falar três línguas, já visitou o ocidente duas vezes, e sua mãe me falou que ela pode pitar quadros tão facilmente quanto podemos contar de um a dez."

Hiroki ficou surpreso. Nunca imaginou que seu jovem mestre tinha tanto interesse na garota que chegasse a saber tanto a respeito dela. De alguma maneira, aquilo lhe incomodou.

"Isso é... Maravilhoso." Afirmou com um sorriso calmo.

"A propósito, sua mãe estava me chamando, se encontrá-la diga a ela que não se esforce mais porque não vou sair daqui."

Após alguns minutos de indecisão, Hiroki subiu cuidadosamente na arvore sentando-se perto de Sumie, mas este permaneceu firme olhando para cima, não queria demonstrar que haveria chance alguma de ser convencido a ir almoçar.

"Não lhe entendo..." Murmurou o jovem servo mantendo seu olhar fixo no chão.

E dito isso, aguardou, por que tinha certeza que a curiosidade de Sumie não lhe deixaria não perguntar sobre o que estava falando.

"Não entende o que?" Finalmente indagou.

Hiroki quase riu diante da previsibilidade do garoto.

"Se admira tanto ela, porque não quer conhecê-la? Não seria ótimo ter uma noiva tão bela e inteligente assim?"

Após demorar um pouco pensando se responderia ou não, Sumie finalmente falou.

"Ela lembra a minha mãe."

Esta resposta fez com que o jovem servo entendesse imediatamente do que se tratava tamanha relutância em firmar o noivado. A mãe de Sumie, a senhora da casa, era uma verdadeira carrasca de todos ali, com exceção, naturalmente de seu marido, para o qual se dedicava como uma adorável esposa e companheira. Sua relação com o filho sempre fora de imposições e humilhações, sempre exigindo dele o impossível para uma criança, e nunca reconhecendo todo o esforço que ele vivia fazendo para agradá-la.

"Senhorita Shiori e a senhora Tomoe?! Não consigo ver nenhum tipo de semelhança nas duas, de onde o jovem mestre tirou essa impressão?"

"Os olhos delas. Olhos... Escuros... Não falo da cor, entende? Falo do... Bem, eu não sei direito... E além do mais, o que eu iria dizer a ela? Nunca sai das terras de meu pai, não conheço nem meu próprio país, como poderia entreter alguma conversa que lhe interessasse? Ela é culta, conhece coisas que eu apenas sonho em conhecer um dia, e eu... Eu sou apenas..."

"O jovem mestre é o orgulho de sua família, também é culto e letrado, e está quase terminando a segunda fase de seus estudos. Não deve desvalorizar a se mesmo, tenho certeza que qualquer jovem dama do Japão seria enormemente feliz por entregar-lhe a mão."

Ao ouvir isso Sumie virou-se para Hiroki e encarou-o sério, como se acabasse de ouvir algo inesperado e estranho. Sob aquele intenso par de olhos cor de mel, o jovem servo baixou a cabeça constrangido, arrependido de ter ido tão longe em expressar suas próprias idéias.

"Agradeço sua intenção, Hiroki, mas ainda sou muito jovem, não poderei dar a ela o que minha mãe quer que eu dê, e então as coisas acabarão se complicando... E já que não tenho coragem de ir lá e acabar com todas as expectativas da minha família e da dela... Prefiro ficar escondido."

O servo não disse mais nada, ficou ali por mais alguns minutos e depois partiu com um breve aceno. Sabia que apesar da altura e do corpo já formados, Sumie não passava de uma ingênua criança por dentro, mimado, temeroso quanto ao que não conhecia. Mas ainda assim... Adorável.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Não demorou e a tarde foi se tornando mais e mais escura, o som dos pássaros foi diminuindo e o vento foi ficando mais gelado. Sumie permanecia recostado sobre o galho, mas já há algum tempo cochilava.

Não tão distante dele uma luxuosa carruagem se aproximava do local, dentro dela, apenas um jovem rapaz que observava atentamente a belíssima paisagem pela janela. Ele se prendia em cada detalhe, nos arcos e coretos tão bem distribuídos, nas pequenas estatuas a estilo ocidental que se misturavam com as arvores aqui e ali, nos empregados que já caminhavam para a grande mansão levando frutas, outros as roupas limpas e outros ainda sacolas cujo conteúdo não podia perceber.

A noite já caia, ele não imaginava que chegaria tão tarde ali, mas também não contava com a incrível distancia que separava a casa dos Masanori da "civilização".

Porém, antes da carruagem se aproximar o suficiente, com um gesto ele pediu que o cocheiro a parasse ali mesmo, e que levasse somente suas bagagens – que não eram poucas – para que pudesse seguir andando.

Caminhou então sentindo o vento gelado tocar-lhe o rosto e apreciava, com um discreto e quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios aquele lugar, aquela gigantesca mansão distante, respirando fundo para sentir bem aquela nova atmosfera. Era a primeira vez que vinha para o Japão, e aquele lugar lhe pareceu um tanto que... Exótico. Mas ainda assim não se importou, afinal, não estava ali para apreciar a beleza, e sim para algo muito, mas muito mais importante.

Sentia-se quase excitado diante de suas novas possibilidades.

Enquanto caminhava sem pressa e observava a tudo, viu quase escondida os já quase camuflados tons rosa de flores de cerejeira. Desviou-se então um pouco de sua rota e seguiu até lá, demorando vários minutos até chegar ao seu destino. Era uma bela árvore, grande e cheia. E... Havia alguém deitado em um de seus galhos?

O jovem rapaz se aproximou silencioso e observou a figura, cujos detalhes estavam ocultos pela pouca iluminação da lua minguante.

Era um garoto de cabelos quase do tamanho dos seus, na altura dos ombros, estava dormindo e tinha um semblante distante e sereno. Alguma coisa o fez perceber que sentia já tê-lo visto antes, pois aquela figura lhe parecera muito familiar.

Dando meia volta para sair, afastou-se alguns passos quando ouviu o barulho. O garoto, provavelmente desperto pelo som de seus movimentos, acordou sobressaltado e desequilibrou-se, caindo. Sem raciocinar, ele jogou-se sob o mesmo em um rápido impulso a tempo de diminuir o impacto de sua queda no chão, mas não de evitar que a cabeça dele batesse com aquele pequeno estado em uma das grandes raízes sobre o solo.

Sentiu em suas mãos o liquido quente que começava a escorrer do local. Mas, ainda com os olhos semi abertos, o mais jovem pode murmurar...

"Tenchi...?"*

E então perdeu os sentidos.

* Anjo


	3. Capitulo Dois – O Retorno das Sombras Di

Capitulo Dois – O Retorno das Sombras Distantes

Sua cabeça doía, não era alto insuportável, mas era bastante incomodo. Abriu os olhos devagar, percebendo que a claridade os machucava, mas ainda assim insistiu nisso. Porém, logo se arrependeu, pois primeiro rosto que viu foi o de sua mãe, sentada em uma grande e confortável cadeira próxima de sua cama, enquanto bordava algo usando um par de óculos pequeno e delicado.

Assim que notou que o filho despertou, ela baixou o pano que segurava e tirou os óculos encarando-o séria.

Estavam em seu quarto, um lugar grande e ventilado por possuir quatro enormes janelas, sendo que uma das mesmas era uma estreita porta que levava a uma pequena varanda. As paredes eram beges com detalhes em madeira trabalhada, diferentemente do resto da casa, não havia quadros ali e nem muitos moveis, apenas a cama, que era grande o suficiente para caber umas cinco pessoas, um largo guarda roupas escuro, uma mesa circular e uma escrivaninha repleta de livros.

Sumie tentava rapidamente se lembrar do que aconteceu quando lhe veio à memória o rosto mais lindo que vira com um olhar azul cobalto, uma pele branca que lhe pareceu ser aveludada e lábios que lembravam pétalas de rosa. Fora um sonho. Sim... Caíra da arvore e sonhara com um anjo.

"Espero que esteja satisfeito!"

A voz da mãe veio como uma tapa lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

"Hmm...?" Murmurou sem saber o que dizer.

Ela aproximou-se dele apoiando as mãos na cama que era alta alcançando-lhe quase a cintura.

"Esse seu comportamento estúpido e infantil de fugir de seus compromissos finalmente lhe rendeu um belo castigo! Escute, quer me matar?"

"N-Não, mãe..."

"Pois não parece. O que pensa que está fazendo, fugindo assim pela terceira vez e ainda por cima deixando-se cair de tão alto daquela maldita arvore? Definitivamente não tenho mais idade para aturar chiliques de meninos mimados que não sabem obedecer aos pais. Você sabe como seu pai se sentiu? Sabe como _eu_ me senti diante da família Shiori mais uma vez? O pai dela quase desistiu. Não fosse a insistência e influencia de Tatsuya esse casamento já estaria perdido..."

Tomoe continuou falando. Usava sempre um tom baixo e educado mesmo quando queria machucar e repreender. Sumie continuava com os olhos fixos nos dela, sabia que se os desviasse ouviria ainda mais por isso, mas após entender que o compromisso com a jovem Ritsuo continuava de pé se desanimou para fazer qualquer comentário. Observou-a enquanto falava, notou que em momento algum se preocupou com o fato dele ter caído de tão alto, de sua cabeça ter rachado e agora ele estar enfaixado, não perguntou se doía ou como se sentia. A única coisa que lhe importava era ela. A vergonha que sentiu diante da família da noiva, sua raiva pela desobediência do filho.

"Não sei mais o que posso fazer com você Sumie..." Continuava sentando agora ao lado dele e passando pesadamente a mão sobre sua testa, usando desta vez um tom ainda mais gentil. "Não tem tudo aqui? Os melhores professores, os melhores livros, a melhor de todas as damas? Por que me magoa desta maneira? Por que se comporta com tamanha ingratidão? Por acaso não sou uma boa mãe?"

Aquela pergunta lhe caiu como um aperto no peito.

"Sim, mãe, é claro que é."

"Claro que sim. Mas você precisa ser punido pelo que fez, e preciso assegurar que isso não se repita nunca mais."

"...?"

"Mandei cortar aquela cerejeira. Já devia ter feito isso a muito tempo, mas..."

A voz dela continuava doce. Ao ouvir aquilo os olhos de Sumie se arregalaram e pontadas fortes se intensificaram em sua cabeça. Sem nem pensar direito no que fazia, ele levantou da cama rapidamente sentindo-se tonto ao tocar com os pés descalços o frio chão polido. Nem se deu ao trabalho de calçar um sapato e partiu do quarto deixando Tomoe falando sozinha.

A mulher o viu sair apressado, e não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso que se debulhou por seus lábios.

A cabeça do menino agora latejava, e pesar de ainda ser dia o vento frio que vinha das janelas abertas lhe fazia sentir-se tremulo. Usava apenas um quimono de seda que lhe caia perfeitamente no corpo, porém que não servia para proteger do frio. Seus cabelos, que recentemente haviam atingido o comprimento para serem amarrados para trás agora estavam soltos, agitando-se por seu rosto enquanto se dirigia rapidamente para as escadas, subindo para o terceiro andar onde ficava o grande escritório do pai.

Empurrou a porta dupla que levava ao seu interior vendo-o, como já esperava, sentando em sua imponente cadeira atrás de sua ainda mais imponente mesa. O homem levou um susto ao ver o filho ali naquelas condições, nem sequer sabia que ele já havia despertado.

"Pai..." Murmurou o garoto, quase não conseguindo conter as lagrimas que lentamente umedeciam seus olhos azuis. "Por que a deixou fazer isso... Ela a cortou... Por que deixou que..." Mas de súbito Sumie deteve suas palavras.

Percebeu que o pai não estava sozinho, havia mais alguém com ele ali. A figura estava elegantemente parada próxima a uma das grades estantes que cobriam algumas das paredes do aposento, mãos para trás, roupa escura, alinhada, nobre. Era ele... O mesmo rosto... Era o anjo que vira em seu delírio quando batera a cabeça ao cair da arvore.

Estático, Sumie ficou sério observando enquanto as lagrimas remanescentes percorriam sua face já sem emoção até alcançarem seu queixo fino e delicado.

Ninguém costumava entrar ali, seu pai não tratava de negócios em seu escritório.

O homem de quase 1,90 de altura levantou-se imediatamente de sua cadeira e foi até o filho percebendo o quanto este estava atordoado. Sobre a cabeça de Sumie, que estava parcialmente enfaixada, uma mancha vermelha podia ser vista crescendo lentamente.

"Meu filho, o que faz de pé? O medico disse que deveria permanecer em repouso, sua cabeça sofreu um corte profundo, não deveria ter se levantado assim precipitadamente, o que pensa que está fazendo?" O tom de sua voz era mais de preocupação do que de repreensão.

Mas Sumie não prestava atenção nisso, seu olhar não desviara dos olhos azuis do jovem parado ali perto. Percebendo isso, Tatsuya decidiu não adiar mais o inevitável.

"Sumie..." Começou tocando-lhe o ombro e fazendo-o dar alguns passos a frente, aproximando os dois jovens. "Este Soumi, ele veio para morar com agente... Ele é seu irmão."

O Jovem rapaz que havia permanecido calado até então sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão educadamente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo" Disse com um sorriso encantador.

Sumie estendeu sua mão fria que logo foi envolvida pela outra, que era maior e estava bem quente.

"... Prazer..."

"Agora suba e vá se deitar, você precisa descansar se quiser se recuperar logo mandarei Aya subir para trocar esse curativo imediatamente."

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sumie virou as costas e repetiu o mesmo caminho que havia feito até ali só que agora lentamente, quase sem enxergá-lo tão imerso estava em seus próprios pensamentos. Irmão? Tinha um irmão? E ainda por cima mais velho? Seu coração acelerou quando pensou em sua mãe. Será que ela sabia sobre isso? O que faria quando soubesse que o pai iria receber em casa um filho fora do casamento?

Assim que entrou em seu quarto deu graças a Deus por não vê-la mais lá, não saberia o que dizer diante disso. Deitou-se na cama e quase ignorou a dor na hora de trocar o curativo, pensando apenas no quanto improvável e inesperada era aquela situação toda. Mas, como com todo o resto a sua volta, precisaria se acostumar. Só que o que não imaginava, era que a chegada inesperada de um irmão desconhecido seria a menor das surpresas que teria dali em diante.

* * *

"Jovem mestre, aqui está seu almoço, por favor, coma." Disse uma meiga senhora que trazia uma grande bandeja depositando-a sobre a mesinha circular próxima de uma das janelas do quarto.

"Eu não quero." Respondeu o garoto sem se mover da cama.

"Mas, senhor, precisa comer, vai ficar fraquinho assim, precisa se levantar."

"Eu estou bem, agora saia."

A senhora sorriu diante da pirraça de Sumie e depois de passar-lhe a mão pelos dourados cabelos saiu do quarto ainda sorrindo.

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde sua queda, mas ainda assim ele não levantou. Cancelou suas aulas diárias, e seus professores de violino, piano, inglês, equitação, e tantos outros tiveram que voltar pelo longo caminho que havia até chegar em sua casa. Na verdade, a vila mais próxima ficava a duas quatro horas de viajem. Os professores só vinham porque o pagamento era realmente alto, e devido a isso ficavam por um tempo, para juntarem o dinheiro para algo que desejavam, e logo se iam, substituídos por outros que se interessavam por receber uma grande quantia. Nunca houve um professor que durasse mais de um ano, e desde os cinco anos de idade Sumie tinha muitos professores, de maneira que nem mais se lembrava do rosto e do nome da maioria deles.

Estava arrasado, tão triste que não queria se levantar. Quando a fome apertava muito ia até as bandejas e pegava um pedaço de pão e bebia um copo de suco, mas nada além disso. Em sua mente infantil deseja com força poder nunca mais descer, nunca mais sair do quarto... Aquilo que ela fizera... Aquilo que fizera... Jamais teria o seu perdão.

Aquela cerejeira era-lhe muito importante, significava muito, muito mesmo, talvez mais do que qualquer coisa que poderia considerar sua em sua vida. Quando era pequeno e a encontrou, intitulou aquele lugar escondido onde ela se erguia solitária como seu conto secreto, onde podia pensar, chorar, se esconder. Sempre que sua mãe lhe batia corria para ficar ali, e sentia que aos poucos sua dor e raiva eram amenizadas pelo aroma e pela sombra que aquela arvore emitia. Fora ali que medira sua altura, ano após ano com marquinhas no tronco. Fora ali que, há quatro anos levara Hiroki, o único que considerava seu verdadeiro amigo e revelara seu lugar preferido. E agora... Agora ela fora cortada. Não teria mais pra onde fugir quando se sentisse mal, quando se lembrasse de que não era como os outros rapazes de sua idade, que não era forte, inteligente e sagaz... Para onde poderia ir para esquecer todos os seus próprios defeitos, aqueles que não via mas que sua mãe insistia em lhe repetir sempre que tinha oportunidade...?

Toda vez que pensava nisso não queria se mover.

Até que ouviu passos. Fechou a cara imediatamente fingindo que estava dormindo, imaginando que seria Tomoe que se aproximava dali. Mas, para sua surpresa, ouviu a conhecida voz de Hiroki a chamá-lo.

"Sumie... Está acordado?" Murmurou o garoto aproximando-se da cama.

Hiroki era alto e tinha o corpo muito bem definido devido ao trabalho pesado que tinha das hortas com sua mãe. Tinha a pele clara, porém já bronzeada pelo sol o que lhe dava uma coloração mais dourada e faces sempre coradas. Era quase um palmo mais alto que Sumie, e seus cabelos escuros e lisos cobriam parcialmente seus olhos quando cresciam um pouco. Não era de falar muito com ninguém, com exceção daquele para quem olhava preocupado agora, seu jovem mestre.

"Estou." Respondeu ele sentando-se esboçando um sorriso. "Como subiu aqui?"

"Vim escondido, seu pai não está em casa e sua mãe está lá mexendo nas suas flores, então aproveitei para..."

"Senta aqui." Pediu o garoto naturalmente indicando o espaço ao seu lado.

Era a primeira vez que Hiroki conhecia o quarto de Sumie, raramente entrava na mansão, porque empregados "de fora" não eram bem quistos do lado de dentro, Tomoe fazia questão de dizer que fediam, o que não era verdade, porque Hiroki estava sempre cheirando a hortaliças, um perfume que muito agradava a Sumie.

"Você está bem?" Questionou olhando o menor que tinha um semblante abatido.

"Estou."

"Mesmo?"

"Não."

"Plantaremos outra." Disse Hiroki com um largo sorriso, sinceramente decidido a animá-lo.

"Hã?"

"A cerejeira. Plantaremos outra."

Por um instante Sumie ficou sem saber o que dizer. Não imaginava que seus sentimentos estavam tão explícitos em seu rosto a ponto de Hiroki saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

"Ela não deixaria fazermos isso..."

"Sua mãe não precisa saber, acharemos um lugar perdido, mas escondido ainda do que aquele, e ai plantaremos."

O olhar de Sumie começava a demonstrar mais animação, e isso deixou Hiroki cada vez mais satisfeito.

"Mas demorariam anos até que ficasse grande e bonita como aquela."

"Não se eu trouxer uma da cidade. Posso ir lá da próxima vez que minha mãe for, tenho um dinheiro guardado que posso usar para isso, e aí, trago uma cerejeira assim" Disse mostrando com a mão uma altura de um metro. " e quando plantarmos em um ou dois anos já vai estar grande como a outra."

"Você... Faria isso por mim...?" Balbuciou Sumie com os olhos umedecidos.

"Claro." Imediatamente respondeu o outro se constrangendo pela reação do menino.

Mas logo ficou mais constrangido ainda, por que Sumie jogou-se sobre ele abraçando-o levemente, deixando seu rosto próximo de seu pescoço, o que o fez arrepiar-se ao sentir sua quente e lenta respiração.

"Obrigado." Disse Sumie.

"..." Hiroki por sua vez nada disse, apenas concentrando-se em sentir aquela maravilhosa sensação que era ter um pouco do peso do outro sobre si. Aquilo lhe foi tão agradável que sentiu que começava a suar.

"Bem... Preciso ir agora antes que a senhora me veja aqui dentro senão as coisas ficarão ruins para mim."

"Sim." Concordou Sumie se afastando, com a expressão já mais animada.

"Vê se come alguma coisa, ta?"

"Sim."

Hiroki já ia alcançando a porta quando parou e virou-se para ele.

"Aquele rapaz... Soumi... Ele..."

"È meu irmão. Não sei muito a respeito, mas meu pai disse que ele vai morar aqui. Você o viu?"

"Sim. Ele é muito parecido com você. Ontem e hoje ele saiu bem cedo com o senhor Masanori, acho que vão chegar só de noite novamente. Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão."

"Nem eu."

* * *

A noite chegou e Sumie decidiu descer para jantar com a família. Vestiu-se tão bem quanto pode e prendeu os finos cabelos castanhos dourados na nuca, porém contrariado percebia que por mais que se esforçasse para mantê-los assim eles escorregavam por entre a fita e caiam-lhe ao redor do rosto, demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu mantê-los atados.

Saiu de seu quarto e desceu até a sala principal onde seu pai e irmão estavam sentados em um luxuoso sofá revestido de veludo cor de vinho em frente a uma grande lareira de mármore e pedra entalhada na parede.

"Boa noite." Disse o menino timidamente.

"Boa noite." Respondeu Soumi olhando educadamente para ele.

"Sumie! Que bom que levantou, sente-se conosco, estava preocupado." Disse-lhe Tatsuya levantando-se e fazendo menção para que o mais jovem sentasse-se ali.

Ele obedeceu e ficou o tempo todo em silêncio, olhando para o fogo da lareira, primeiro porque não tinha nada a dizer devido à presença do desconhecido irmão ali, e segundo por que logo percebeu que eles estavam falando de negócios, um assunto que ele definitivamente não gostava nem um pouco. Mas então se percebeu fascinado pelas chamas... Tão belas, dançando e dançando ali... Livres, soltas, felizes...

"...mie? Sumie?"

"Hã?" Levantou a cabeça olhando para o irmão que o chamava já há algum tempo.

Seu pai e mãe já estavam sentados na mesa e só o aguardavam para começarem a jantar.

"Perdão." Disse o mais jovem levantando-se e sorrindo para o outro que esperou-o passar seguindo-o de perto.

O jantar começou silencioso, mas logo Tatsuya se empolgou falando de suas empresas, de como iam bem e de como acreditava que Soumi seria um bom administrador das mesmas. Dizia que queria se aposentar, que já estava com quase quarenta anos e que precisava de paz, que o tempo de preocupação com os negócios estava acabando. Sumie apenas sorria e concordava com tudo, porém sua atenção estava mesmo no irmão menor, que comia notavelmente desanimado sem nunca desviar o olhar do próprio prato, parecendo absorto em pensamentos indecifráveis.

"Então você vem da Inglaterra?" Perguntou Tomoe, participando pela primeira vez da conversa usando seu habitual tom gentil.

"Sim, mas precisamente de Londres." Respondeu Soumi usando um tom mais gentil ainda.

"E se formou lá?" Continuou ela.

"Sim."

Ao ouvir o irmão falar, o olhar de Sumie ergueu-se da própria comida e passou a prestar um pouco de atenção naquilo.

"Mas quantos anos têm?"

"Dezenove."

"Ainda é muito moço, como pode já ser formado ainda sendo tão jovem?"

"Comecei a estudar bem cedo."

"Hum... E por que não veio nos visitar antes?" Desta vez quem indagou foi Sumie em um tom de voz quase distraído.

Os três ficaram olhando para ele em silêncio por alguns momentos o que o fez perceber que havia dito algo que não deveria, mas ainda assim não entendeu o porque.

"Bem..." Começou Soumi encarando-o diretamente "Eu era muito ocupado com os estudos e não tinha tempo de quase mais nada além de me dedicar a eles." Concluiu com um sorriso.

"E por que nunca ouvi falar de você?" Continuou ignorando que a mãe quase devorava-o com os olhos.

"Sumie, não aborreça seu irmão com perguntas desse tipo." Disse Tatsuya que não havia gostado nada de ser forçado a parar de falar de seus negócios.

"Desculpa." Disse o garoto voltando a olhar para seu prato.

Longos minutos se passaram e tudo indicava que o jantar prosseguiria como de principio, Tatsuya incansavelmente falando de seu próprio progresso e inteligência em expandir suas empresas, Soumi sorrindo fingindo estar interessado e os outros dois calados e distantes. Mas, foi aí que a negra fita que prendia os cabelos de Sumie caiu mais uma vez deixando seus fios escorregarem graciosamente ao redor de sua face. Ele tentou prende-los uma ou duas vezes, mas logo desistiu, continuando a comer apaticamente.

Mas logo o som da cadeira de Tomoe sendo arrastada para trás se fez ouvir, a mulher deu a volta na mesa indo para trás do filho, pegando a fita que estava em seu colo e, para sua surpresa, puxando seus cabelos para trás na tentativa de prendê-los. Ela puxava sua cabeça com força, fazendo Soumi se surpreender com aquela atitude e deixando Sumie constrangido.

"Mãe... Não precisa diss..."

"Mas é claro que precisa." Disse ela interrompendo-o com seu tom doce e meigo. "Cabelos longos são para serem usados amarrados, ou se não você ficará parecendo com uma mulher."

Não dando muita atenção a estranha atitude da esposa, Tatsuya continuou a falar de seus negócios, mas desta vez Soumi não mais fingir prestar atenção, olhando diretamente para o irmão que parecia extremamente importunado com a mãe a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

"Deixa que... Deixa que eu faço isso então..." Disse Sumie timidamente.

"Não. Absolutamente. Que tipo de mãe seria eu se não conseguisse amarrar os lindos cabelos de meu próprio filho. Sabe, Sumie, quando você nasceu todos acharam que era uma menina, e quando ainda era pequeno tinha os cabelos longos e era ainda mais difícil convencer os outros de que na verdade era homem." Continuava ela, agora parecendo absorta em suas lembranças, puxando cada vez com mais força os cabelos do filho "Mas eu sempre dizia que, apesar de parecer uma menina você não o era. Era sim, o primogênito da família, o filho tão esperado, o sucessor de seu pai. Mas agora..." E virou seu rosto com um gentil sorriso maléfico para Soumi "Agora isso não faz mais diferença, não é? Pensando bem eu poderia tê-lo vestido de mulher e deixado que todos pensassem assim... Até hoje seria difícil para alguém não acreditar nisso se eu lhe pusesse um vestido..."

"Com licença." Disse Sumie levantando-se e saindo da mesa, indo para as escadas e subindo rapidamente para seu quarto.

Tatsuya apenas olhou para ela alguns segundos, não havia entendido direito o que aconteceu, e logo retomou seu assunto exaustivo. Tomoe sorriu educadamente e voltou a sentar-se, sentindo olhar de Soumi que se demorava sobre ela apenas disse:

"Muito sensível o seu irmão, não acha?"

Mas Soumi não respondeu.

O jantar acabou e Tomoe logo subiu. Após mais meia hora de falatório Tatsuya disse que precisava ver algumas coisas lá fora, o que deixou Soumi sozinho na sala. Inexplicável para ele foi sua intenção de ir até o quarto do irmão ver como este estava, mas naturalmente não seguiu esse impulso e foi atrás do pai, sorrateiramente, seguindo-o de não tão distante.

Caminhou por uns dez minutos e viu uma casa de madeira não muito grande e humilde e esperou atrás de uma arvore por alguns minutos até que percebeu que o pai não iria sair dali e caminhou devagar procurando uma janela ou brecha, até que encontrou uma madeira solta que facilmente poderia ser afastada sem ruídos, foi o que fez.

Viu Tatsuya falando com um garoto que parecia ser pouco mais novo do que si.

"Onde ela foi?" Perguntou Tatsuya ao garoto.

"Está na vila, foi esperar o amanhecer para comprar os grãos mais..."

Mas Tatsuya não o deixou mais falar puxando-o pelo ombro e depositando violentamente seus lábios nos dele. O garoto não reagiu, apenas um leve tremor de susto percorreu seu corpo, e Soumi pode ver seus olhos baixando com repulsa e tristeza.

"Estava com saudades, sua mãe parecia não sair nunca mais de casa, por que não apareceu mais no celeiro? Eu o aguardei algumas noites lá..."

"Eu... Estava muito ocupado senhor..."

"Hum... Tudo bem, perdoarei você se for um bom menino agora."

Tatsuya era um homem realmente muito bonito, era bastante alto, tinha um corpo esbelto e bem feito, cabelos loiros lisos e olhos azuis – iguais aos de Sumie e Soumi.

"Senti falta da sua língua... Vamos colocá-la para trabalhar..." Dizendo isso ele segurou com força a cabeça do garoto fazendo-o abaixar-se diante dele após ter se sentado sobre a estreita e simples cama do mesmo.

Hiroki, entendendo do que se tratava, abriu as calças de Tatsuya e começou a chupar timidamente seu membro que já estava ereto. Fazia movimentos lentos, esforçava-se para pensar em outra coisa, o que mais lhe dava forças era o "isso vai acabar logo e logo vou esquecer...". Com uma das mãos segurava a base do membro e a outra mantinha no chão para equilibrar-se já que estava agachado. Logo começou a sentir aquele típico gosto salgado em sua boca e apertou os olhos com força para ignorar isso.

Olhando-o por alguns segundos, logo o semblante do homem pareceu insatisfeito, puxou então o garoto violentamente pelos cabelos e disse:

"Assim não! Faça como já lhe ensinei! È com força e use a língua!"

"S-sim..." Murmurou ele assustado "Sim, senhor."

Hiroki desta vez mergulhou a boca naquele pulsante pedaço de carne e pôs-se a chupá-lo da melhor maneira que conseguia. Aquilo lhe dava nojo, e isso foi facilmente perceptível por Soumi que notava a expressão de ânsia que ele demonstrava. Alguns minutos passaram e ele, agora de joelhos, ia e vinha com a cabeça enquanto Tatsuya puxava-o com força, quase o entalando, o que tornava para ele difícil até mesmo a respiração.

Então, o senhor daquelas terras afastou-o e com um só movimento rasgou a blusa que ele vestia deixando a mostra seu bronzeado dorso já bastante definido para alguém de sua idade. Abriu com descuido sua calça e puxou-a até os joelhos. Notou com insatisfação que o membro do rapaz estava completamente adormecido.

"Vem cá..." Disse batendo em suas próprias cochas para que o outro sentasse ali.

Hiroki, com uma expressão indiscernível, sentou-se ali, já despido. Tatsuya o puxou para que sentasse sobre seu membro e abriu suas pernas, posicionando a cabeça do mesmo já bem próximo do anûs do garoto, mas sem nem começar a penetrá-lo, apenas para que sentisse aquela pequena fenda quente em que logo iria mergulhar. Este arregalou os olhos esperando o que estava por vir, mas percebeu que nada acontecia.

"Quero vê-lo endurecer." Disse o homem segurando o pênis do outro, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Vamos, pegue-o e desperte-o pra mim."

Obedientemente Hiroki começou a massagear seu próprio membro, mas nada acontecia e isso começou a deixá-lo nervoso.

"Sabe o que vou fazer com sua mãe se você não me servir mais não é Shinji? Sabe que vou desgraçá-la e depois entregá-la a todos os homens que conheço até que dela nada sobre além de um infinito desejo de saciar a qualquer criatura que em sua frente se apresente abrindo bem suas pernas de vagabunda para qualquer um que lhe surgir..."

Enquanto ouvia isso, com uma expressão quase desesperada no rosto, Hiroki estocava seu próprio membro tão forte que começava a machucar-se, precisava endurecê-lo, precisava obedecer aquele homem.

Logo os primeiros resquícios de vida começaram a se manifestar ali e ele foi inchando e se tornando lentamente mais rígido.

"Querido..." Continuou Tatsuya já com um sorriso nos lábios "não precisava de tanta impaciência, veja como ele ficou vermelho..." Disse tocando-o levemente e então começando a masturbá-lo com ritmo e força, percebendo com sádico prazer a pulsação acelerada, as pequenas veias daquele jovem membro latejando, bombeando o sangue que o fazia crescer e crescer.

Com o outro braço, agarrou com força Hiroki empurrando-o contra seu próprio membro, o garoto gritou ao sentir aquilo o empurrando naquela cavidade tão estreita, e para a frustração de Tatsuya não conseguiu penetrá-lo devido à resistência daquele apertado anel.

"Viu?" Disse sorrindo ao ouvido de Hiroki enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo "È por isso que não gosto quando passo tanto tempo sem tomar você, por que ai seu corpo já não me aceita tão facilmente... Mas sou insistente, não se preocupe!"

Agora com o dobro de força, Tatsuya empurrou contra si as nádegas dele e sentiu, com alegria e prazer que uma pequena parte de si começou a forçar entrada ali.

Hiroki suava tremulo, porém seu membro agora estava duro como nunca devido aos movimentos que o outro lhe fazia. Aquilo lhe era o pior, sentir-se excitado no meio de tudo aquilo.

Um grito de agonia e dor escapou pelos lábios dele quando em um único puxão o outro enterrou-se totalmente nele. Seus olhos se comprimiram com força e ele controlou-se com toda sua capacidade para não gritar mais e jogar-se para longe dali com todas as suas forças. Sentia aquela parte tão intima de seu corpo arder e doer... Como sempre acontecia quando recebia as visitas daquele homem. Estava sendo invadido, penetrado, sentia-se rasgado.

"Hm... Havia quase esquecido como é bom me sentir assim, tão apertado dentro de você que é tão quente... Agora mexa pra mim Hiroki, mexa... Rebole como uma mulher pra mim..."

Naquele instante Soumi acreditou que o garoto iria desistir daquilo e chorar ao ver a expressão que formou-se em seu rosto. Mas, para sua surpresa, Hiroki começou a mexer devagar, notavelmente sentindo muita dor com aquilo. Movia-se para um lado e para o outro tremendo levemente, não havia forças em suas pernas e seus braços não tinham onde se apoiar. Estava completamente tremulo e a agonia de estar ali lhe impedia de movimentar-se de maneira melhor.

Alguns minutos disso e Tatsuya pareceu se enfurecer. Jogou o menino para frente fazendo-o cair de quatro e gemer pela inesperada saída do grosso volume que preenchia suas nádegas, segurando-o pela cintura enterrou-se com força nele fazendo-o gritar e cobrir a boca com a própria mão. Investiu contra ele com força e rapidez, e Hiroki, segurando a voz não pode segurar as lagrimas.

"È assim está vendo?" Dizia enquanto o estocava cada vez mais violentamente. "Assim! Pode sentir? Pode me sentir?! Veja como é bom sua criança imunda! Veja como é o privilegio de ser desgraçado por mim!"

Aquela seqüência de movimentos não demorou muito porque logo Tatsuya gozou. Ele puxou seu membro de dentro de Hiroki e logo enfiou seus dedos lá para melá-los bem com seu próprio sêmem e depois puxar o garoto pela cabeça e enfiá-los em sua boca quase o sufocando com isso.

"Sinta o meu gosto."

Soumi desviou o olhar e encostou-se na umedecida parede. Levou a mão ao rosto e levantou-se caminhando devagar de volta para casa. Estava pensativo. Aquela cena lhe trouxe lembranças amargas que acreditava já estar acostumado a conviver, mas que acabava por descobrir que não era exatamente assim... Respirando fundo sorriu para si mesmo, e encaixando em seu rosto a mascara que criara já há tempos para si e que por pouco quase havia caído começou a gargalhar um pouco mais alto.

"_Sim..."_ Pensou _"Tudo está como deveria estar e tudo vai acontecer como eu quero que aconteça..."_


	4. Capitulo Três Dois Mundos

Capitulo Três - Dois Mundos

O dia amanheceu depressa e Soumi desceu cedo para recomeçar suas aulas. Pela manha tocou piano e violino até quase chegar à exaustão, após o almoço dedicou-se a historia do Japão, aprendendo sobre os períodos e revoluções que já lhe eram familiares. Após isso teve que ler um pequeno romance inglês popular na época e dar "sua interpretação" a respeito da obra literária.

Já passavam das seis da tarde e Soumi continuava empacado neste ponto. A professora, uma jovem moça de cabelos negros que lhe caiam pouco abaixo do queixo aguardava impaciente por seu aluno que teimava em dizer que não conseguia se expressar corretamente.

"Ficaremos aqui até o anoitecer se for preciso." Disse ela séria.

"Mas o que quer que eu diga?"

"Eu já falei, diga-me o que achou do romance, qual a idéia principal que ele passa, seu conteúdo, seu estilo literário."

Soumi se perguntava por que era forçado a estudar romances estrangeiros que em nada lhe interessavam e em nada lhe serviriam na vida.

"È só um romance."

"Só um romance? Sabe de quem está falando? De Shakespeare! Ele é o maior e o melhor escritor que já existiu... Como pode dizer assim tão facilmente que é "somente um romance"?"

"Eu..."

"Isso é um absurdo! Não consegue ver a dor e o sentimento que ele imprime em cada palavra sua? Não pode enxergar sua alma refletida em suas estórias?"

Soumi estava perplexo. Nunca imaginara uma reação tão intensa por parte daquela mulher. Não gostava de Shakespeare, não entendia o que ele queria dizer, nunca havia sentido nada parecido, nada tão avassalador e intenso que lhe fizesse se identificar o mínimo que fosse com aquelas palavras.

"Vamos!" Insistiu ela. "Quero sua interpretação da obra e quero-a agora!'

O garoto, completamente pressionado, não sabia o que fazer. Ficou mudo olhando para ela, tão concentrado em inventar qualquer coisa para livrar-se daquilo que nem percebeu a figura que entrava na biblioteca e se aproximava deles.

"Uma interpretação de Shakespeare não pode ser forçada dessa forma, senhora Shinomoni." Sorriu Soumi tocando-lhe levemente no ombro da mulher que virou-se sobressaltada logo visivelmente surpreendendo-se ao ver a bela figura do rapaz que a tocava. "Como uma boa professora de literatura que facilmente vejo que é, a senhora deve saber que este tipo de coisa é uma impressão interior, que nasce da real apreciação da leitura e não de um momento de insistência. Shakespeare é um mestre do amor e das paixões humanas, para compreende-lo, somente pode um coração que já possui estes deleites... E esses pecados."

A professora ficou completamente sem palavras, estava abobada pela voz suave e o olhar penetrante dele.

"Eu..." Murmurou ela levantando-se, perdida em sua própria aula – que por sinal já havia acabado a mais de uma hora.

"Concordas?" Perguntou Soumi quase rindo da atitude dela.

"Sim."

"Que bom. Então permita-me tomar-lhe um pouco meu irmão emprestado da senhora por hoje."

"Irmão?" Repetiu ela conseguindo ficar ainda mais surpresa.

"Sim. Não me apresentei? Sou Soumi Masanori, filho de Tatsuya Masanori, irmão mais velho de Soumi." Disse ele curvando-se levemente.

Dito isso, Soumi pegou no braço do irmão e conduziu-o delicadamente para fora da biblioteca, que em um misto de alivio e surpresa deixou-se levar até lá.

Quando já estavam longe o suficiente para não serem mais ouvidos, Soumi parou e ficou bem próximo a ele, encarando-o analiticamente, como se quisesse decorar cada forma de sua face. Sumie corou e tentou afastar-se, mas seu braço ainda estava seguro pela mão do irmão.

"Hã... Obrigado por isso." Murmurou Sumie sem saber o que dizer diante do silêncio do outro. "Não sabia mais o que fazer com ela."

Parecendo voltar a realidade, o olhar de Soumi voltou ao normal e ele sorriu.

"Quando isso acontecer apenas fale sobre como o amor é grande e profundo, use vários sinônimos para enfatizar isso e pode ter certeza que satisfará qualquer mulher que lhe pergunte algo a respeito."

"... Sim."

Ambos continuaram se olhando.

"Meu braço..." Disse Sumie já quase nervoso referindo-se ao fato de que o irmão ainda não lhe soltara.

"Claro." Disse o outro sorrindo docemente e largando-lhe. "O que vai fazer agora?"

Foi ai que Sumie percebeu que Soumi havia acabado de chegar, ainda estava de terno segurando uma maleta com uma das mãos.

"Tomar banho."

Soumi riu.

"Sim, mas refiro-me depois. O que vai fazer depois?"

"Estudar."

"Mesmo? O que? Shakespeare?"

O mais velho logo se arrependeu de ter usado esta ironia por que o rosto do menor fechou-se imediatamente.

"Talvez. Com licença." E após curvar-se por alguns segundos saiu caminhando a passos rápidos sendo acompanhado meticulosamente pelos olhos do irmão.

Ele entrou no quarto depressa e duas senhoras já o esperavam lá para lhe darem banho. Tão rápido quanto pode desceu as escadas e saindo pelos fundos foi até a casa de Hiroki. Em dois momentos de folga que teve durante o dia procurou o amigo mas não o encontrou e agora insistia mais uma vez nisso.

"Hiroki-kun!" Chamava já pela terceira vez.

Onde estaria?

"Hiroki-kun..." E caminhando mais para frente empurrou levemente a porta de madeira antiga de sua casa percebendo com surpresa que ela abria-se facilmente.

"Hiroki-kun?"

"Pensei que havia dito que iria estudar agora."

Assustando-se repentinamente, Sumie soltou um abafado som pela boca e virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz do irmão que estava parado logo atrás dele. Não havia o ouvido se aproximar.

"..." Emudeceu.

"Pensei também que soubesse que entrar na casa das pessoas desta forma é desrespeitoso."

"Eu não ia entrar!"

"Não? Não foi o que me pareceu. Quem é... Hiroki?"

"Um amigo."

"Não consegue encontrá-lo?"

"Não, eu..."

"Acho que sei por quê. Hoje mais cedo quando saía pude ver uma carroça que partiu logo atrás de nós e que, dentre outras coisas, levava um jovem rapaz para a vila... Pareceu-me que para ver um medico. Estava pálido, parecia ter febre."

"Hiroki... Doente?"

"Parece-me que sim."

"Mas... Ninguém disse-me nada..."

"Não entendo por que sua família lhe avisaria sobre a doença de um empregado que mora tão afastado de sua casa."

"Ele é meu amigo." Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, pois logo o imaginou deitado sozinho na cama de um hospital precisando de companhia. "Talvez uma visita..." Pensou alto.

"Se fosse você nem pensaria nisso, já está tarde e estes caminhos são muito escuros, até mesmo os cocheiros não se sentiriam a vontade e seguros para atravessar essa trilha até a vila, e além do mais, você chegaria lá já passando da meia noite e provavelmente não o deixariam entrar para vê-lo."

Sumie, bombardeado por tantos argumentos, não teve reação para insistir em sua idéia que logo percebeu ser tola e precipitada.

"Já que seu amigo não está aqui e você não me parece realmente que vai estudar, que tal conversarmos um pouco?"

Pego de surpresa mais uma vez. Perguntou-se o que teria para conversar com alguém que nunca viu na vida, e cuja existência ignorava até alguns dias atrás.

"Sobre...?"

Agora foi Soumi que por alguns instantes ficou sem ação. Todos naquela casa queriam um minuto de sua companhia, queriam perguntar-lhe sobre como era a bela Inglaterra, sobre a universidade internacionalmente famosa em que estudara, sobre sua chegada, seus planos... Porém Sumie parecia não ter nenhum interesse em nenhuma dessas coisas.

"Qualquer coisa, quero apenas conhecer você."

"Conhecer-me?"

"Sim, afinal de contas somos irmãos."

Após respirar fundo e procurar palavras em sua mente para dizer o quanto não estava interessado em entrar em uma conversa onde não saberia o que dizer nem como se comportar, sucumbindo a sua própria incapacidade quanto a isso apenas murmurou:

"Tá."

Sorrindo, Soumi estendeu a mão para mostrar o caminho e Sumie apenas o acompanhou a certa distancia.

"Há quanto tempo vive aqui?" Perguntou o mais velho.

"Desde sempre."

"Nunca morou em uma cidade?"

"Hum... Não."

"E qual delas gosta mais? Bem, antes de vir para essa casa fiz algumas viagens pelo Japão, conheci xx, xx, xx e também xx. Quis me integrar mais com essa cultura que é tão diferente da qual estou acostumado."

"... Não conheço... Nenhuma delas." Respondeu ele não gostando de mostrar suas limitações.

Soumi ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

"Não... Conhece nenhuma cidade...? Mas... Por quê?"

"Não gosto de viajar e sair daqui é muito trabalhoso."

"Mas agora mesmo estava querendo ir ao hospital onde imagina estar seu amigo sem se importar com isso."

Sumie parou de andar e encarou o outro deixando claro que não sabia mais o que dizer para justificar isso e que não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

"Te levo um dia." Disse o mais velho.

"O que...?"

"Em uma cidade. Eu levo você. Uma grande e bonita, para poder andar de trem e ver as belas damas que usam agora vestidos coloridos ao invés de somente quimonos. Posso te mostrar lugares tão belos que nos fazem querer pintar telas com suas cores, ruas cheias de arvores onde não somente carruagens, mas também carros transitam deixando assim difícil que as atravessemos de um lado a outro..."

Soumi se calou ao perceber que os olhos do menino brilharam ao ouvir aquela coisa e sentiu-se mal por aquilo. Não pensou realmente em levá-lo a lugar algum, queria apenas conseguir sua atenção para assim conseguir aos poucos conquistar sua confiança, mas agora via que o irmão parecia emocionado e envolvido com suas palavras o que o fez arrepender-se estranhamente por ter dito aquilo. Mas, antes de poder formular alguma coisa para dizer a seguir ouviu com surpresa o que o outro murmurou.

"Minha mãe... Ela não me deixaria sair daqui. Então..." O olhar de Sumie perdera completamente aquele brilho de instantes atrás e agora parecia triste. "Mas eu realmente não iria querer ir... Eu... Provavelmente não iria gostar... Lugares novos assim... E com muita gente..."

Silêncio.

Soumi percebeu que aquele garoto a sua frente era-lhe como um reflexo. Fisicamente, ambos eram extremamente parecidos, arriscaria dizer que, se Sumie fosse mais velho poder-se-ia perguntar se eram gêmeos, porém, por dentro, eram quase que opostos. Soumi nascera e se criara em uma das maiores cidades da Inglaterra, nunca estivera em um lugar tão rural e pouco povoado como estava agora, e na verdade aquilo o entediava e até sufocava. Queria o movimento e a agitação das noites inglesas, o som dos teatros, o calor dos corpos... Percebeu então que aquele menino que descobrira tão recentemente existir e ser seu irmão não conhecia nada disso, vivia ali naquela terra silenciosa, distante da graça e da malicia do mundo que crescia e evoluía tão rapidamente a sua volta.

Fora um impacto saber que tinha um irmão. Primeiramente pensou que ele seria uma ameaça aos seus planos, então decidiu que iria "neutralizá-lo" como lhe fosse possível, e começara tentando se tornar seu amigo, mas agora sentia que Sumie não lhe apresentava ameaça alguma, que era apenas um garoto ingênuo que não conhecia nada além de uma das terras de seu pai.

O mais velho sorriu ouvindo as trôpegas palavras do outro.

"Quem sabe um dia não o faço mudar de idéia... Mas... Na verdade gostaria de saber mais sobre o seu... Sobre o nosso pai."

"Meu pai?"

"Sim. Conheço-o pouco, sabe. Sempre soube que tinha um pai rico cujo nome era Masanori Tatsuya, foi ele quem sempre custeou meus estudos e pagou o hospital onde vivia minha mãe, mas... Só vim realmente conhecê-lo há alguns meses quando me formei e ele me convidou para conhecer seus negócios. Então..."

"Meu pai é uma pessoa maravilhosa."

Aquela frase caiu como uma bomba no interior de Soumi que definitivamente se incomodou de ouvi-la dos inocentes lábios de Sumie.

"Não conversamos muito... Ele é sempre muito ocupado, mas cuida de tudo sozinho. Sei que graças a ele muitas pessoas tem emprego, já o vi trazer aqui vários jovens universitários e ajudar a custear também seus estudos, as vezes ele hospeda pessoas que estão de passagem, empresta dinheiro a negociantes que passam por crises... Ele... Realmente... Merecia mais do que eu... Merecia mesmo, alguém como... Você."

A expressão de Soumi se congelou em uma tentativa sua de não demonstrar sua surpresa. Aquelas palavras pareciam pesadas, carregadas e tristes. Os olhos de Sumie baixaram e um pequeno sorriso forçado apareceu em seu rosto.

"Porque diz isso?" Perguntou a ele.

"Por que... Não sou o filho que ele sempre sonhou em ter. Não tenho essa força... Esse impulso forte que o faz ser quem é, que o fez crescer tanto nos negócios e ser tão admirado por todos que vejo chegarem aqui... Sou apenas... Gostaria de ser como ele, mas... Não sou."

"Não diga isso!"

"Hã?" Murmurou o mais jovem surpreso pelo tom usado pelo irmão.

"Ser... Como ele, não diga mais isso."

"E Porque não? Meu pai é um homem admirável."

"Sim, mas..." E contendo seus próprios pensamentos Soumi sorriu docemente "Cada pessoa é única, e se você quiser ser igual a outro alguém vai deixar vazio o espaço que só poderia ser preenchido por você."

Sumie adorou ouvir aquilo apesar de ter se sentido imediatamente constrangido. Logo pensou que aquele rapaz não o conhecia, não sabia quanta decepção trazia a sua mãe e por isso dizia aquelas palavras. Mas ainda assim, adorou ouvi-las, era a primeira vez que via alguém parecer enxergá-lo pelo que era e não pelo que desejariam que ele se tornasse.

"...Hum..." Ficou sem graça.

"Vou para xx amanha, tem algo de lá que quer que eu lhe traga?" Perguntou Soumi inesperadamente.

"Não." Sumie respondeu. Nem sabia o que poderia se vender lá de interessante e mesmo que soubesse não pediria nada a ele.

"Tudo bem, escolherei algo por minha conta então."

"Não preciso de nada..."

"Espero que meu gosto lhe agrade."

"Soumi, eu..."

"Disse meu nome... Não prefere me chamar de "Ni-san"*? E mais uma vez a natural ironia se insinuava em suas palavras.

"Não."

"Imaginei que não."

"Preciso entrar agora."

"Sim... Vai estudar...?"

Sumie olhou bem nos azuis olhos dele não gostando de como ele falava.

"Boa noite." Disse sem responder a pergunta e saindo apressadamente em retorno a própria casa.

* "Irmão mais velho"

Ambos ficaram longo tempo pensando um no outro. Sumie confuso por perceber que o irmão demonstrava partes tão antagônicas de si mesmo, ora gentil, ora sarcástico e Soumi pensativo por tantas novas informações a processar. Saber que aquele menino admirava o pai lhe irritou profundamente, a ponto de desejar ardentemente que ele soubesse quem era o verdadeiro homem por trás daquela mascara que Tatsuya usava. Mas aquietou suas próprias emoções, e sorriu enquanto caminhava para um lago ali perto já afrouxando a gravata que usava e que logo seria jogava no chão com o resto de sua roupa para que pudesse mergulhar. Sabia que agora Sumie não lhe apresentaria ameaça alguma, que era só uma criança perdida na casa de um demônio.

Por um segundo aquele pensamento lhe fez temer por ele, e um inconsciente impulso de protegê-lo surgiu-lhe no peito. Mas foi só por um segundo...


End file.
